warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned For Nothing
This is the third episode of Left To Be. Abandoned For Nothing Silence. Eerie silence. Nothing stirs, but the leaves in the trees. And I feel lost. Broken. Scared. And I hate them for leaving me. Determined to figure something out, I pad out of camp. The rich scents of the forest draw me in, and I feel like I haven't eaten for moons. It's certainly been a while. I catch a mouse and devour it right away. I feel sick bout not hunting for the elders first, until I remember that I'm the only one left. There would be no point hunting for the others. That's when I remember the other Clans. They can't be gone. This was RabbitClan's problem alone. They must still be here. They just have to be. '' I set out for SquirrelClan first. They were always friends to RabbitClan. In fact, I don't think they've fought since before Tawnystar became leader. It's as if they promised StarClan to always take our side. But for whatever reason, I head towards the thick forest, in search of the SquirrelClan camp. When I arrive at the border, I realize the scents are stale. In fact, I can't smell anything. Like the patrols haven't come this way in days. There's no point in waiting for one to come around, so I step over the border, and head towards the camp. But when I get there, I realize that I'm wrong. The forest is silent. The camp in empty. And I know, that if SquirrelClan and RabbitClan left, BirdClan and FishClan would follow after. I know they have all gone. I've been left to be. At first, I'm angry. I don't know why they would leave me. They're supposed to be my Clanmates! But then, I realize why. They thought I was crazy. It's the only reason they gave up on me. They didn't believe that I was safe. And I begin to pine for my parents, for Sparkpaw, for Sunpaw. The real Sunpaw. Not the scary mess from my dreams. The lively, bubbly, excitable Sunpaw. The one who I had to watch die. My heart becomes heavy. ''Her death is all my fault. All my fault. "Is anyone there?" I mew, helplessly. There's no point, but I have to call. There just might be one left. There just might. When the sun sets, I feel lonely. I walk out of camp, hunting, as if my life depends on it. It does, but I don't feel hungry. Just weak. And empty. And okay, a little bit a hungry. A vole scurries out of a hole, and I creep towards it, slowly. Suddenly, a mound of gray fur leap out, spitting. "Keep away from my prey!" It yowls. I leap upon it's pelt, ripping her long fur. She shrieks, and bowls over. "Who are you?!" She growls. I mew quickly, "I'm Shadowpaw of RabbitClan. Who are you?" The gray rouge snarls. "You must be the crazy one they left behind. I heard all the cats left." Then, her gaze turns to pity, as she sees my hollow blue eyes. "I'm Shoal." I reply quietly, "I want to find them. They're my family." Shoal nods, and I see her lips curve in a smile. "There are many here that wold help. Many want to join the Clans, but never had the courage. I could help you gather them, and we could plan a way to find them." Her offer seems to good to be true. "How do I know I can trust you?' I mew. Shoal shrugs. "You don't. But right now, I'm your only chance. Have we got a deal?" I gulp. "Deal." The End Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Left To Be